Party With The Devil
by Katastrophi
Summary: Dirk and Dave drug Karkat at a club and take him back to their apartment for some fun. Non-con, incest, au, daterape.


Uh, this is actually kind of dark. ._. non-con, incest, daterape, interspecies,

* * *

"He can't really walk well," The boy in aviators huffed as he let a small troll lean against him.

"Dave, that doesn't matter, the pill will wear off just a bit by the time we get the little fucker home." Dirk, the other's brother sighed, a bit tired the albino's bitching.

"Wh-what...?" Karkat slurred softly from Dave's shoulder, his head could tell that he was walking, but everything felt like he was walking on a cloud. His limbs were heavy and every step he took felt like a jolt of anxiety as if he were going to fall through that cloud.

"He's comin' to a bit, bro." Dave pushed his sunglasses up on his nose and adjusted his hold on the Cancer.

"We're just a street away, It's all good." Dirk laughed softly to himself, fishing his key from his pocket.

Everything the two males in front of him sounded muffled to Karkat, like they were walking through a tunnel. His head was spinning and his skin felt hot. Where was he going? Who were these guys? Where they taking him home back to Gamzee? Where was his clown?

When they had made it to a small apartment building, Dirk took the short troll from his brother and simply tossed him over his shoulder. Karkat felt nauseous every second he was in the air. His stomach flipped but he couldn't find the words to yell or ask for help. Once inside, Dirk threw Karkat on the bed in the far corner of the studio apartment and grinned, pulling off his sunglasses.

"We're gonna have some fun, lil bro." He turned to Dave, who took his aviators off as well. All Karkat could think of was how vibrant the orange and red looked against the dark of the room.

His limbs still heavy, Karkat tried to sit up. No words left his mouth no matter how hard he tried. Dirk leaned forward, capturing the cherryblooded troll's lips with his own. Dave crawled on to the bed, letting Dirk lift Karkat and sit him in the crimson eyed boy's lap. Karkat wiggled softly, not able to move much more. He felt like a ragdoll.

Dave started touching and massaging Karkat's chest, running his hands over the troll's stomach and down to his thighs. The Knight of Time spread karkat's thighs, making the smaller male feel completely uncomfortable. Karkat tried to move away but it was like his limbs were held down by invisible weights. Dirk chuckled at how the Cancer was struggling and placed his index finger over Karkat's lips when he started to whine.

"It's okay little one, you'll start feelin' stupendous real soon."

Karkat whimpered, fighting the urge to suckle and lick at his index finger. What was going on? This wasn't right. The mutant shuddered at the feeling of hands at his crotch and a meek groan passed his lips. His body felt hot.

"It worked perfectly," Dirk mused, kissing the troll again.

Dave grinned, it looking rather out of place and creepy in the dark atmosphere. He continued to pet and rub at Karkat's groin, feeling the troll's tentabulge coming to life and writhe around his hand. Karkat felt dirty, he didn't know who these guys were but they kept touching and kissing at him. All he could do was purr and let his body buzz in the pleasurable actions.

"I-I..." Karkat croaked, pulling away from the kiss with Dirk. "I don't..." He couldn't finish before the orange eyed blonde grabbed the back of the troll's head and forced the kiss to be re-initiated.

Dave groaned as he watched, now grinding his ass up to meet Karkat's heated body. The albino unbuttoned the troll's jeans, pushing them down. A hiss rattled from Karkat's lips, but it was quickly swallowed by Dirk's mouth. He could taste orange on Dirk's tongue, it made his body ache.

A loud yelp passed Karkat's lips when he felt calloused fingers roughly press into his nook. The troll's heated insides swallowed at Dave's fingers, obviously hungry for more at this point. cherry was slowly pooling around his thighs and countless whimpers slid from his chapped lips. Dave was stiff underneath him, obviously aroused by the sight.

Dirk pulled back from the kiss, letting the two of them catch their breath. He glanced at Dave, nodding slowly. "Get at it, bro. Don't let him go on wantin' your cock."

The scarlet eyed human didn't need to be told twice. He roughly pushed Karkat out of his lap, fishing his arousal from his pants. Dave stroked himself slowly before picking Karkat up, still rather obviously dead weight from the drug. He made Karkat sit on his dick, pushing in between though hot fold. Dirk moaned softly at the way Dave shuddered when he was fully inside of the alien.

Karkat moaned, biting his bottom lip to try and muffle the noises from the unwanted actions. He didn't want this, he didn't know these people. Dave began trusting up into the small troll, groaning quietly when he would tighten around him.

Dirk sat back, his pants already disregarded. He stroked his own throbbing length as he watched Karkat get fucked by his little brother. Dave pushed Karkat up, making his near dead weight ride him. It felt so slick and warm, not to mention tight. This little Cancer was so perfect. He soon motioned for Dirk to come over, "Don't miss out on the fuckin' fun, he's real t-tight,"

Dirk glanced down at the troll and then grinned, leaning over to kiss Dave. The two blonds shared a heated kiss, Dirk sliding in place behind Karkat and between Dave's open legs. His chest pressed to the mutant blood's back, grasping the mid of his shaft and teasing gliding his tip over the other's slightly stretched nook. Karkat cried softly, "N-no,"

His pleading fell on deaf ears it seemed, as Dirk let go of his dick and pressed two fingers inside of Karkat while his brother was still gently thrusting. He worked and stretched the Cancer, Karkat sobbing the entire time. Dave pulled Karkat's head down, licking at the slightly salty cherry colored tears. The Knight of Time was torn between laughing and groaning in pleasure when he felt Dirk sliding his length inside of the troll, causing a beautiful fiction against his dick while inside of the lowblood.

Karkat screamed, his body trembling. He couldn't tell if it was from the radiating pain in his groin or the arousal that came with it. He felt dirty, disgusting, how could he ever look Gamzee in the eye after this? The two brothers obviously didn't care about the strangled screams tried their best to thrust at an even pace, mimicking the other.

The cherryblood was sandwiched between the blonds, forced to bounce on their rather intimidating lengths by forceful hands. His body was contracting and tensing, a shudder passing through his shoulders. Karkat wanted this to end, he wanted to die, but he still couldn't move properly. Moans fell from his mouth, every one tasting like bile. What had they done to him?

A vibrant red splattered against Dave's chest and his tights, wails of despair and ecstasy falling from the owner's lips. Karkat incredulously tightened around the two males inside of him, everything start to hurt. He was forced to still move, his over-sensitive body clamping down on their arousal.

Dave Came first, lacing the troll's insides with his near molten seed. He pulled out, moaning at the friction on his own overly sensitive flesh. Mockingly, he kissed Karkat's forehead before encouraging his panting brother to thrust and push harder, deeper into Karkat. The mutant's eyes were glued shut, unable to do anything else as Dirk soon followed Dave's actions, cumming deep inside of him. He felt the excess, and possible blood dripping from his over-stretched nook as the tanned blond pulled free.

With a pathetic whimper, Karkat collapsed forward, unable to maintain his weight anymore. The two brothers rolled him off and onto the bed, leaving to go shower together. Slowly, the small troll managed to curl his knees to his chest and cry pathetically as he let sleep overtake him.

* * *

I hope you liked it?


End file.
